Miscellaneous Gremma One-Shots
by diddykongfan
Summary: I write one-shots for tumblr sometimes; I decided to post them in here for easy access. No set verse; anything in here is a pure, complete, one-shot. The only connection between them is Gremma. I rate as T because I'm paranoid.
1. Unexpected Visitor

So, I got two very similar prompts: **Graham helps Emma remember after the events of 3x11** and **Instead of Hook showing up at Emma and Henry's door. It's Graham** (from 1000candels and afirewiel respectively). And this is what happened.

* * *

The knocking on their door is insistent. So Emma pushes away from the table and goes to answer it.

The man on the other side is tall and handsome, with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He's wearing a waistcoat and tie and… Well, he reminds her of a small-town cop. There's something, a nagging familiar feeling about him, something she can't quite place, a buried memory.

"Miss Swan?" he says, hopeful. He has an obviously Irish accent and it only adds to how attractive he is.

"Do I know you?" she asks.

"No, you've… You've never met me," his eyes flick to the shoelace on her wrist; she doesn't remember why she wears it, and that bothers her, but she remembers it's important. She thinks… There was a man? They weren't involved, because she was a single mother who didn't have time. But he had given it to her, maybe?

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Have you… Have you heard of a town, in Maine, a town called Storybrooke?" he asks. Like with him, there's an itchy familiar feeling when she hears the town name.

"I'm sorry…" she shakes her head, "No. Why?"

"It's um. It's not far from where you were found as an infant and… We think we've found your parents."

"My parents?" Emma looks at the man skeptically, "Even I quit looking for them…"

"Well, uh, not 'found them' per say… There's a, um. A couple that went missing back then. David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard. No one ever connected it, but Miss Blanchard was… She was pregnant when they disappeared. We found… We found Miss Blanchard's body and the ME… He said that… That she… That she had just given birth when it happened."

The man is telling her a lie. All of it is complete bull and she's ready to shut the door in his face. The thing is… She doesn't want to. He intrigues her. She wants to know who he is and why he's lying.

"You're lying," she says softly, "I have this superpower. I can tell when people lie."

He hangs his head in shame.

"Emma," he sighs, "I'm sorry… I didn't know what else to tell you. Because… You've never met me, it's true. But I've met you. And I _do_ know where your parents are and this _is_ partially about getting you back to them."

"I don't understand, you know my parents?"

"Yes. I saved their lives." This part of his statement rings true.

"And you've somehow met me? Alright, tell me something about me that you wouldn't know otherwise."

"You were found on the side of the freeway in Maine with nothing but a baby blanket. White yarn and purple embroidery that spelled out your name, Emma. You never, ever show anyone that blanket unless you trust them completely. Your favorite doughnut is a bear claw, but you tend to tell people that you don't eat them at all. And except for the man who owned that shoelace on your wrist, you haven't let anyone get near you emotionally since your son's father left."

"How… How do you know that?"

He cups her face in his hands, and he leans in close.

"May I?" he whispers just before their lips would touch. She doesn't know why, but she nods, unable to speak, her heart beating a million miles a minute.

When his lips meet hers, visions go through her head at a lightning fast pace, of a life where she didn't keep Henry – and it terrifies her but this man whose lips are on hers is in the visions and they're close and things are right and then he's _gone_ and it aches and suddenly she remembers taking the shoelace out of his boot because…

This is _Graham._ The man she _loves_.

"Graham?" she looks up at him, hesitating, disbelieving.

"That's right Emma. It's me."

"The second curse… It brought you back?"

"It did. But we need _you_ to come back now. Your parents… Everyone. We need you, Emma."

She hugs him close to her for a moment, not ready to let go (she'll never be ready to let go, not of him), and then she pulls back.

"Henry," she calls into the apartment, "Pack some clothes. We're going on a trip."


	2. For the First Time in Forever

prompt from afirewiel: Emma and Graham's reunion after Emma and Snow return from their time in the Enchanted Forest in season 2. (Graham came back after the curse was lifted, but Emma doesn't know that until she gets back so this reunion would be her first time seeing him since his death.)

* * *

_Conceal._

Graham… Graham is gone. The first man in over a decade to actually make her believe in so much as the possibility of love, and he is _gone_. Dead, in her arms, just like that.

_Don't feel._

He's gone. There's a hole in Emma Swan's heart that she knows will never be filled; and it's all from losing him. But she can't let anyone see that, not Mary Margaret or Ruby or Henry or God-forbid Regina.

_Don't let them know._

She only cries for him behind closed doors, where no one else can see. She doesn't ever, ever mention him. He's gone. There's nothing she can do… Nothing but hide her pain and wrap his old bootlace around her wrist to keep him with her in some small way.

…

Emma takes Mary Margaret's hand and jumps into the portal. She's going _home_, to _Storybrooke_.

She had tried not to show her sheer terror when Cora revealed she had Aurora's heart (because she knows the truth now. Graham was always right. His heart… His heart had been in Regina's hands all along. Henry was right. That _bitch_ crushed Graham's heart into dust because he chose _himself_). She wasn't sure she'd succeeded, but no one had said anything… No one had asked. So she has to assume that she'd hidden her feelings well.

They come out in that stupid well that August had taken her to, and she uses the rope as she climbs up the stone wall. When she's about to the top, strangely familiar callused hands take her arms and pull her up out of the well, almost too fast for her to register what's happening.

It's not until her feet are firmly on the ground that she takes in the hands… And the arms attached to them… And looks up and sees his face.

"Graham?" she whispers, not daring to believe her eyes. He… He had _died in her arms._ She cannot let herself believe it.

"It's me, Emma," he says, one of his hands moving down to her wrist, where the lace from his boot lies, the other coming up and cupping her face.

"No- No, that's not possible," she shakes her head. She doesn't know what else this could be, but it can't be him.

He gently guides her hand up to his heart. The beat is strong and steady and it feels so _real_ under her palm. But she thought it felt real that last day, too. And she'd been wrong. So it was just _so_ easy to assume she was wrong again. How can she get her hopes up? That's what she'd done that night – and she'd lost him.

"The curse- When it broke- It brought me back, I don't know how," he explains softly, "Please, Emma, you have to believe me."

She wants to. Oh, _God_ she wants to. Her heart is screaming at her to believe him, but her head won't allow it.

"Emma," Mary Margaret's voice breaks through their little bubble, "For heaven's sake, _just_ _kiss him!_"

She swallows, locking her gaze on his deep blue eyes. They are shining with adoration and love and that gaze feels so _familiar_ (it's how he was looking at her as he leaned in to kiss her that third time, that time that never happened, she knows this) and it makes her _ache_.

"You're real?" she barely lets the question past her lips; whether he is or not, of course his answer would end up being yes. Either because it was the truth, or to torture her.

"I am," he confirms.

She reaches up to meet his lips, barely brushing them; this is tentative, more a test than anything else. The memory of his taste matches this, sending hopeful shivers down Emma's spine. _Oh_, even such a soft kiss is glorious perfection and she _knows_ it is him and she _needs _more, _so much more_. She presses their lips more firmly together and it doesn't matter so much how he's back; he simply is, and that is what's important.

He is back, and they have forever.


	3. Enchanted Forest - Princess & Protector

Prompted by afirewiel on tumblr - "Emma proposes to Graham!"

* * *

**A/N: Because of Emma's past, the only way I could reconcile her being the one to propose - because I honestly feel that no matter how much she trusts Graham, there'd be a part of her that fears him rejecting her - was to AU it. So, Enchanted Forest, no curse, Graham still has his general abandoned and raised by wolves backstory _but_ he is around Emma's age rather than being the same Huntsman who spared Snow.**

* * *

He doesn't belong in her life.

He has known this for a long time, since the moment he learned she was the princess. Her parents, the King and Queen, had been kinder than he deserved upon learning of their daughter's friendship with a common wilding. They had brought him into the guard, and since Emma trusted him so much, made him her protector. The two of them had grown up together, practically, him training with the other guards when it was required of him, but mostly staying near her, protecting her - his upbringing with the wolves had given him good enough instincts that he was one of the best fighters on the guard anyway, and his fierce loyalty had caught her parents' eye.

And he is utterly in love with her. Were he anywhere near worthy, and were she not the princess - were their worlds not meant to be so separate - he would ask her to be his mate in an instant.

Tonight, she is to choose a suitor. And when she does, when she chooses from the princes her parents have lined up for her… He will leave. He does not know where he will go, but he cannot see her married to another.

She has been talking to her parents, in hushed tones in the castle library, all day. Probably going over the suitors again, making sure she has chosen the right one. She doesn't love any of them, she's told him that, but she will do what is right for the kingdom, he knows.

…

She stands in front of the gathered crowd, looking heavenly in a powder blue dress, her wavy blonde locks not pinned for once, but flowing loose. This is the moment he has dreaded all night.

"My parents have informed me that- That I must announce which of you I intend to marry. Tonight. And the- The answer is- None of you. I cannot- I cannot betray my heart. I'm sorry."

She turns and runs from the room, and when the Queen nods at him, he follows. He is her protector; it is his duty. He had thought maybe her mother would want to allow her a moment alone, that was the only reason he hesitated.

He finds her in the garden, sitting on the ground by her favorite rose bush. She's playing with the petals of one of the orange and pink roses, and he's not sure he should approach her. But he clears his throat and she looks up at him and smiles dazzlingly.

"Graham," she stands, throwing her arms around him, "You came."

"Of course I did, your highness," he is confused by her utter joy at this moment. He is- He is simply doing his duty. Much as he does enjoy that she's holding him close.

She draws back, that smile still on her face.

"Is- Is everything alright, Emma?" he asks, letting the formality drop for a moment.

"I- I've talked it over with mother and father. And I was hoping- Graham, I love you. I've always loved you. So I was hoping- Graham- Will you be my husband?"

"You- You would have me?" he asks, disbelieving.

"Always. If you would have me," she bites her lip, her nervousness showing, and he cups her face in his hands, tracing her lower lip with his thumb to draw it out from between her teeth.

"I will," he assures her, leaning in and kissing the princess- _His_ princess- _His mate._

"I love you, Emma," he whispers as their lips part, "And I will gladly stand by your side. Always."


	4. Princess & Protector Emma POV

Her parents have been having balls all for the last week, every suitor she's ever met in attendance.

They have been patient with her, not choosing for her- They refuse to choose for her- They say they want her to marry for love.

The only problem is, she does not love any of her suitors. She loves Graham, her protector, the wilding huntsman she befriended when they were children.

"We understand, dearest," her mother nods as she explains, "But- You must tell the suitors that you have chosen not to marry any of them. Tonight. We must not string them along farther."

...

She stands in front of the crowd of suitors, more nervous than she's ever been. She notices something unhappy in Graham's eyes and has to wonder if that means she should have hope he feels for her.

She takes a deep breath.

"My parents have informed me that- That I must announce which of you I intend to marry. Tonight. And the- The answer is- None of you. I cannot- I cannot betray my heart. I'm sorry."

The suitors looked shocked, some angry, and she flees, fearing the backlash of her announcement, heading to the garden, taking the winding path to the roses and sinking to the ground near her favorite, a bush with orange-pink flowers that she had helped to breed when her parents thought gardening as a hobby might distract her from the urge to roam through the woods. Her dress will probably be a mess, but she doesn't care.

She runs her fingers across the petals of one of the blooms. What if he doesn't love her back? What if she's been a fool?

A throat clears, and when she sees that it's Graham, she can't help but smile.

"Graham," she pushes herself off of the ground and hugs him, holding her beloved protector close to her, while she knows she can because he has not yet rejected her, "You came."

"Of course I did, your highness," the formality stings, but there is odd confusion in his voice, and she pulls back.

"Is- Is everything alright, Emma?" his concern is obvious, she sees his eyes searching her for something.

"I- I've talked it over with mother and father. And I was hoping- Graham, I love you. I've always loved you. So I was hoping- Graham- Will you be my husband?" She is laying her heart on the line for him, risking everything.

He looks stunned, blinking at her owlishly, and she begins to worry, maybe she should have worked up to this, maybe-

"You- You would have me?" he asks, and it is her turn to be stunned. How could he doubt that she loves him?

"Always, if you would have me," she assures, biting her lip in nervous habit. Truly, it is his feelings that matter here; she will not force him to marry her if he does not want her - but she also will not marry another. Her heart belongs to him - and always will.

Callused fingers brush across her cheek softly, comfortingly, his thumb pulling the worried lower lip from between her teeth.

"I will," he tells her, then presses his lips to hers gently. She sighs, happily melting into the chaste kiss.

"I love you, Emma," he pulls back far too soon, but his words make her heart flutter, "And I will gladly stand by your side. Always."


	5. Kiss Me

Prompted by arisonarobbinz on tumblr: "Gremma's first dance together on a porch under the stars...

* * *

**AU Graham never died. Takes place while Kathryn is missing. I don't own the lyrics to Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer, obviously, just as I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

"Graham, what are we doing on David Nolan's porch?" Emma asks, wary, as her boyfriend drags her up the steps.

"You're too stressed, Em," he smirks back at her, "We're having a little fun."

"Here?" she raises an eyebrow, incredulous. Seriously, of all the places in town…

___Kiss Me_

"Our apartment doesn't exactly have a porch. David's living at Granny's, so with Kathryn missing there's no one here right now. Meaning no one's going to bug us," he shrugs.

_Out of the bearded barley_

"What are you planning Sheriff?" she crosses her arms. He smiles, gesturing to a CD player that he's got set up.

_Nightly_

"We're going to sit on the Nolans' front porch and listen to music?"

_Beside the green, green grass_

"Not quite the plan," he shakes his head, turning and pressing play. She recognizes the melody that starts playing and gives him a soft smile.

_Swing, swing_

"Graham…"

_Swing the spinning step_

"Come on. Dance with me. Just this once," he holds out his hands to her.

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

She takes them, laughing a bit as he pulls her close.

_Oh kiss me_

Neither of them is much of a dancer. They're really not doing much more than swaying in time to the music.

_Beneath the milky twilight_

She's pressed up against him, happy despite - or perhaps because of - the sheer silliness of what they're doing.

_Lead me_

It's just- Honest, lighthearted fun. Graham brings out that side of her, a side she didn't even know existed, at least not anymore.

_Out on the moonlit floor_

If she believed in that sort of thing, she might say they were just meant to be. She had brought out the… _Fight_, in him, the will to be more than just Regina's lapdog, and he brought out this softer side of her… And they… They're just so _happy_ around each other and she can't understand it. She didn't think it was possible for her to be as genuinely happy as she is with him and Henry in her life.

_Lift your open hand_

"Better?" he asks as the song starts to wind down. She smirks at him mischievously and shakes her head no before leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

"_Now_, I'm better," she smiles as they part, "And honestly, with that song on, _how_ did you forget the most important part?"

_Silver moon sparkling_

"I just hadn't gotten there yet," he answers, pulling her in for another.

_So kiss me…_


	6. The Last Bear Claw

Prompted by blurcita on tumblr: "Only one bear claw or donut in the box and both of them wanting it with the coffee"

* * *

**AU: Graham came back after the curse broke, and has been in a relationship with Emma since she and MM came back from the Enchanted Forest. Can be seen as part of the same AU as "For the First Time in Forever" - but it doesn't have to be.**

* * *

"_Mine_," Emma growls as she sees Graham eyeing the last bear claw.

"Is that so?" he chuckles, raising an eyebrow at her, "I seem to remember being the one to go and buy the doughnuts… I paid for it, so it's technically mine."

"You're giving it to me," she shrugs, reaching for the pastry. Graham takes her hand before she can grab it, pulling her in close to him.

"Give me one good reason?" he whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'll give you more than one," she smirks, "I'm your boss, I'm your girlfriend, I asked you to, and you don't want to go home alone tonight."

"I don't think I'll be going home alone either way, princess, you live there too. I didn't think you were too keen on spending the night at your parents' place ever again after the _taco_ incident?"

"Granny will let me have a room. I saved everybody. I get to have a room whenever I want, despite the… _No felons _policy."

"Did she tell you that, or are you just hoping?"

"Do you really want to test it? I'll call her right now if I don't get to have that bear claw."

He kisses her on the cheek, a gentle peck, and she wonders briefly what he's thinking. She knows that in this moment, she's more than grateful that he was restored to life, their happy ending brought back. She would hate to miss _any_ of their moments.

"How about we split it, hmm?" he suggests.

"I suppose that could work," she nods, making a small hum of agreement, breathing in his scent, feeling the weight, the reality of his presence. It scares her, but he means so much.

Actually, she thinks "happy ending" might be the wrong word for it. This is a happy beginning.


	7. EF Reunion Post 3x11

prompted by mymindismyonlyescape on tumblr: If emma and Henry went to the enchanted forest with everyone. And they meet graham, who may have been hanging out with the merry men.

* * *

**Obviously, the AU here is that in 3x11, Emma and Henry could go instead of leave, so there hasn't been a time jump of an extra year, and since loosely the timeline for 1x01 until 3x11 is less than a year, it's been a while since 1x07 but not really a _long _while, you know? I figure a _long_ while is a year or more and it hasn't been that.**

* * *

He doesn't know that Emma's been to the forest and gone until he runs into Robin Hood's gang, and their newest member, Mulan, is telling the others about what happened in some sort of explanation.

His newly-restored heart aches, knowing she had been _here_, in the forest, and he missed her. He sticks close to the Merry Men after that, hoping to hear more about his love from the warrior.

It hasn't been long when a wave of magic, like the first curse, sweeps across the land - and they are not whisked away, he does not know what changes this magic has brought. Until, that is, they see the party headed towards the castle.

Everyone has been restored to this world.

He scans the group, noting who is there, and when he sees them, Emma and Henry, he emerges from the trees.

Snow and some of the others pull their weapons on him - they must think he's some sort of illusion, since he knows he died in Storybrooke - but not Emma. At first she seems almost frozen in place, but then she breaks free of the group, coming to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Graham," she sighs out, her face buried in his shoulder. He feels eyes on him, but his entire focus is her. One of her hands moves down to his heart, resting there on the beat, and he understands immediately.

"It's me, Emma, it's real, and I'm real," he assures her, his fingers running through her soft strands of golden hair. It's not as curly as he remembers, and it's longer too, but he supposes that's just a matter of the fact that it's been months. Nearly a year.

She looks up at him, smiling, and then leans in, pressing their lips together. There are murmurs from the crowd she'd come from, but he doesn't care. She doesn't seem to either.

"Sheriff Graham?" Henry's voice breaks into their bubble, and Emma pulls away from him so they can both look to her son - he does keep an arm around her, because they have been separated for so long and he needs to feel her close, but his attention is on Henry.

"Hey, Henry," he smiles at the boy.

"You kissed my mom _again_," Henry makes a face, and Emma laughs, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"I suppose I did," he agrees, "And I hope you don't mind, because I plan to do it again, as often as she'll allow."

"Well…" Henry looks thoughtful, "I guess if mom's okay with it, then I am too. But you can't die again, okay? 'Cause mom and I can't lose you again."

"I'll do my best not to," he nods seriously, pulling the boy in with his free arm.

With Emma and Henry at his side, for the first time in his life, he feels like he has a human family. And for the second time, the first that brief moment with her in the station before he died - he feels truly happy.


	8. Camping

prompted by mymindismyonlyescape on tumblr: Camping in the woods outside Storybrooke

* * *

**AU Graham never died… Gremma might be married a teeny bit sorry not sorry**

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to be able to spend the week out here without being bothered?"

She doesn't really doubt Graham - she's just not sure a camping trip in the Storybrooke woods is the _best_ idea for a honeymoon. True, he's stuck within the town line because of the stupid curse - but who knows what manner of stuff is out here anymore? And besides, if they're too close to town, if shit goes down, they will be interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure," he smiles, "Your mother, Ruby, and Granny, may be excellent trackers, but I'm better. I left a false trail for them. We'll be alone. I promise."

She wraps her arms around him, placing a gentle peck on his lips. She never thought she'd have this - a True Love, a _marriage_, a honeymoon. Even one that was just something so simple as camping in the woods.

"Remind me why we didn't borrow some of the beans and go to another realm just so we could… You know, get away?"

"Because your father tried to borrow the hat from Jefferson for us, and was given a list of all the reasons that none of the worlds it could go to were a good choice for a honeymoon."

"Mmmm," she makes a noise of agreement, resting her head in the crook of Graham's neck.

"Your mother tried to get me to sign our future firstborn over to Gold for a way for me to cross the town line," he informs her, and she pulls back, eyes widening in shock. She's not sure which part of the sentence throws her off the most: "future firstborn" or "sign…over to Gold."

"I hope that someone has yelled at him for trying?" she manages to ask.

"I sent Belle after him. I don't think Snow knew what he'd asked for, but I made sure to read the contract," he nods, "Now, come on. Let's get the tent up, shall we?"

"Right," she smiles, leaning in and giving him another kiss before they start.

She's still not sure they won't be bothered, but a part of her thinks it won't matter - they have each other. This trip isn't what really matters. It's them, their relationship - their love.


	9. EF Reunion Post 3x11 Verse, Entry 2

**A/N: so after there was a debacle regarding the Graham situation on tumblr - I figured most of us were probably in need of a dose of what a friend of mine has dubbed "Vitamin Squee."**

**Unfortunately, my muse has decided to be a bit whiny about doing my current prompts, so I decided to take a chance on unprompted fluff - which has not turned out as fluffy as I intended.**

**Enchanted Forest Reunion Post 3x11 verse. Some notes - there is no Zelena, and Marian is not dead b/c Robin/Marian is OTP 5ever and I'm not ever going to write a verse where OQ could even be inferred by you guys b/c of canon and whatnot. No. My verses are Robin/Marian or not at all. And I only bring that up because in the first piece Graham was hanging out with Robin's gang.**

* * *

They've been in the Enchanted Forest for a few months now, the people from Storybrooke.

Henry seems rather taken with this world, if missing a few of the modern conveniences. Graham worries about Emma sometimes, though.

It's almost funny how he's thinking about that when he enters their chambers and sees her sitting, curled into herself, at the window. Almost. Not quite.

He sits with her, and she shifts automatically, curling onto his lap, her head tucked almost awkwardly into the crook of his neck. Her sadness is overwhelming and he worries for what might have caused this.

"Em, what's wrong? Did- Did something happen to the baby?" he asks, frightened, his palm finding her still nearly-flat stomach through the silken fabric of the dress she wears. She'd tried to refuse the fancy, princess-y clothes a million times, but her mother wouldn't listen.

"No, no, nothing like that, we're fine. I promise," she shakes her head, placing her hand atop his, "I- I was going to tell Mary Margaret."

"But you didn't?" he picks up, quietly prompting her to continue. They've known for maybe a month now, been talking about telling Henry and her parents for the past week. With their own little cottage in the woods almost done - because they could not stay in this castle forever, neither one of them - the timing seemed right. Their own home, their own family, all at once, even if Snow was still planning them an extravagant wedding they wanted no part of simply because she could.

"I didn't get the chance. I started to, but- She completely misunderstood me. She thought I was asking if she was- Asked how I figured it out, because she hasn't even told David. Got excited and ran off to tell him." She shifts, turning sideways, her head moving to rest against his heart. He holds her tighter, knowing how hard everything has been for her, a new world, adjusting to having a family, having to share the castle with a good portion of the kingdom, having to share Henry with both Regina and Neal in a way that was fair to all three of them. Adjusting to him not being dead, even. So he had been revived almost immediately, she hadn't known that. Emma was strong, but her world had turned on its head.

And she had been so worried about their own child - about how that would change their lives - and now she also had to deal with the fact that she was to be a sister as well.

"It's not fair," she mutters, and his hand comes up to stroke her hair, "I know I shouldn't be upset but I am. They deserve a chance to be parents but- That baby is going to get everything I ever wanted and could never have. I should be happy for them but all- All I feel is sad and jealous."

"If anyone in the world is allowed to be jealous, it's you Em. Everything you were supposed to have was torn away from you for no good reason," he soothes. They have never quite talked about the life she was supposed to have, where she would have been a princess and he would have been one of the monsters to scare her to sleep at night, the Queen's dreaded Huntsman, a heartless beast he is certain she never would have seen past to love.

"But I didn't- Graham, I didn't lose everything I was supposed to have. Without the curse- I would have never had Henry. Or you. And that- That would have been miserable. Not that the life I had growing up wasn't, but- You two- And our baby- You make it worth it."

"You know I feel the same," he agrees, a warm feeling stirring within him at Emma's statement that he makes her life worth it. No one before her has placed value on him, "But you're still allowed to wish that you'd had that life."

"How can we tell them now, though? The timing is all wrong, we can't- We can't steal their happiness."

"The timing might not be ideal, but this- This isn't stealing their happiness. If anything, it will make them even happier. This is their grandchild. Their family is growing. That's- That's what they've always wanted."

"That's not what I meant," she sighs, a small smile lighting her face for a split second.

"I know," he stands, pulling Emma up with him, and kissing her tenderly, "But we can't change it. Now come on. Let's go find those parents of yours, shall we?"


	10. Graham Lived 3A3B Alteration

**A/N: I've been working on this one for a while now and kind of forgot about it… Oops. AU Graham didn't die. Alternate version of end of 3A, start of 3B. I, of course, am lame, and since it's been a month since I touched this don't remember why she has false memories of Graham himself.**

She wraps her arms around him, and he hates that this moment will have to end.

When it does, they will never see each other again. He lived through the Queen crushing his heart because of her, and yet they still will be separated. Pan's curse- The only way to escape it- Henry cannot leave this world, and Emma must stay with him.

"I don't want to lose you," she says, a soft, scared tone in her voice that he's not used to and wishes he could soothe away.

"You won't even know I'm gone, Em," he replies sadly. She won't remember him. He will remember her, know his pack is incomplete. But she- She won't.

"I know," she breathes, "and that scares the hell out of me."

"I'll remember for both of us, my mate."

"Graham- I don't want to be who I was before you."

He gently kisses her temple, knowing there's nothing he can really say.

"True Love always finds each other, Em. There has to be a way."

…

"Graham!" David's voice calls out. He steps out of the woods at his King's summons.

"Your majesty?" he questions Emma's father. A small vial is pressed into his hand.

"Find Hook. Get him to take you to Emma. Regina says the false memories would've sent them to New York. The Wicked Witch is- Regina says she's likely to re-curse us. Belle told us she brought back the Dark One and has his dagger. Emma would- We would need her back. This will restore her memories."

He doesn't trust Regina's judgement in the slightest, but Belle's? She is a good friend, and wise, and if she thinks this new witch is that much of a threat- And besides, he aches to see his family again.

…

He knocks on the apartment door. A little help from a quick internet search had led him to her bail-bonds services, and a bit deeper digging had led to her door.

"Graham?" she looks incredulous, and suddenly her arms are around him and he doesn't understand. She's not supposed to remember him at all.

"It's me, Em," he assures through his confusion, fingers tangling in golden locks.

"They told me- When they didn't find you, they told me you were probably dead!" she sobs into his shoulder. He understands, then, she has false memories of his going missing.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he whispers, "I- I was being held. Far away. I only just found my way back."

"Princess?" she draws back, a smile on her face. He knew that would get her attention. "How many times did I tell you never to call me princess?"

"Not enough," he shakes his head, unsure what her false memories are, what she thought they had been, why she has memories of him at all. It would be strange of him to ask and she'd know if he said something wrong, call him out on it, that was her nature. He would have to tread carefully, but perhaps not so carefully as he had thought he would.

"How did you find us, though? After you- The apartment in Boston burned, and-"

"Well, there is this magical thing called the internet… And you do advertise on there. This place was a little harder to find, but I had it narrowed down to New York, at least."

She narrows her eyes at his almost-teasing tone and for a moment he worries that she's suspicious of something - he's not sure _what_, but something - but then she presses her lips to his eagerly. He returns the kiss happily, but after mere moments she pulls back, eyes wide. She is staring at him like seeing him for the first time and- Is it possible that True Love's Kiss worked? But then, the potion that David gave him-

"How?" she lets out breathlessly, and he _knows_. It _did_ work.

"Your parents sent me- Had me find Hook and get him to bring me here. There was a witch- All I know about her is that they thought she was planning to curse everyone again. They gave me this-" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the potion - "But apparently you won't be needing it. It's supposed to restore memories… We should probably give it to Henry."

She nods, a fleeting sad look in her eyes and he wonders. Their new life was supposed to be happy. Clearly it wasn't perfect, not with her false memories having him missing and presumed dead, but- What had it been? What had he taken from her - what would this potion take from Henry?

"And then- We'll go home?" she asks, "To Storybrooke?"

"If it's there, I suppose- I was gone before the rest were cursed, I don't know if it's happened yet at all."

"Then we wait. We go see- We go see if Storybrooke is back. And if it is, we give this to Henry. But if it's not- We can't take this life away from him for no reason, Graham. It was better for him. He's happy, _normal_. He has friends, lots of friends-"

"Alright. If that's what's best for him, that's what we'll do."


	11. Princess & Protector AU

**Gremma prompt, from lessawildmoon on tumblr: Princess/Huntsman, Emma saying (or otherwise making it clear), they she loves him for the first time?**

**A/N: AU of Princess and Protector where they met as children but Snow and Charming never found out about him and took him in.**

* * *

He smiles as he enters his camp, seeing the back of the blonde woman who is sitting there.

Emma. She is something of a mystery, to him, even now, this woman he's known since they were children.

She dresses like a bandit and carries herself like a noble. She's handy with every weapon she picks up, animals adore her, and she knows how to track, but she's also beautiful and educated and he can't figure out where she picked up her skills in the forest.

"Wasn't expecting you for another week, at least" he says, setting aside his weapons. The last time she had come - only three days ago - she'd mentioned that her parents wanted her help with some big feast up at the castle. It hadn't happened, yet, so he would've assumed that her family was still- Decorating? Catering? What did they do? He wasn't sure, actually. She tended to avoid talking about them.

"Graham," she sighs out the name that she'd given him, turning and wrapping her arms around him. She seems- Relieved? Relieved to see him? This is strange.

"Take me away from here," she whispers, "Take me to another kingdom and make me yours. _Please_. I beg you." He tightens his hold on her, on the woman he _wants_, more than anything. She has kissed him a few times, but he was certain she- Was certain she was just being playful. They'd only happened when she was unusually happy.

"What's wrong, Emma?" he asks, fingers running through bright golden strands. He has never seen her so vulnerable.

"Mother and Father- They insist I must marry," she tells him, head buried in the crook of his neck.

"But- But why do you want to run away?" he is confused, "I know I don't have much, but I could find a way to support us. If- If you do mean that you want to be mine, Emma, I could go to your parents and ask them for your hand."

"I do mean it, I do, I will _always_ mean it. But they'd never give it to you, Graham, and- I love you. And I can't be with another."

This is the first time she's said those words; the first time she's ever come near them. Actually, it's the first time in his life that he's ever heard them. He thinks perhaps she has danced around the feelings before - the playful kisses, he realizes, mean so much more if this is true - but that she _wants_ him, the way he wants her- He never expected to be so lucky.

"Why not, Emma? Why would they- Why would they stop you from being with someone you- Love?"

She pulls back, her hands going to her hair and pulling at it, worrying him.

"Because- Because you're a huntsman. And- And I'm the Princess," she sobs out, turning away.

_Princess? Emma is the Princess?_

He doesn't understand- How did she hide it for so long? _Why_ did she hide it for so long?

"And you think the solution is to run away?" he asks, gently taking her hands, "Emma- I might not know much, but I know the kingdom only has one heir. You can't run. You have- You have a duty to your people."

"_Damn_ my duty," she growls, "I've never been the princess they wanted, can never be the perfect princess that they want. It's not in me, Graham, and that will kill them. It's _better _if we run- _Please, please- Take me away from here_."

He caresses her face in his hands, and presses his lips to hers in a firm kiss. She may be the princess, and he may have no right, but there is a part of him that feels bold, in this moment, spurred on by her confession, her plea. She reacts to it noticeably, moaning into his mouth and leaning closer. Her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers are in his hair, scratching at his scalp, and though he enjoys that _immensely_, he pulls away.

"No," he states, gentle but assured, "I won't let you run from your life. That will kill your parents far more than you being yourself ever could, if they do love you. And since they did not do to you what the ones who gave birth to me did- I don't see how they could possibly be accused of not loving you."

"But- Graham-"

"No, Emma. I will not let you run. I will stand by your side to explain to them how you feel, but I will not let you run. We will face this together. And if they are not- If they are not understanding, if they don't accept how you feel, _then _we will consider running. But not a moment before you have been honest with them."


	12. EF Reunion Post 3x11 Verse, Entry 3

**A/N: Enchanted Forest Reunion Post 3x11 Verse. I started it the other day at the same time as the last piece in this verse, with the intention of posting it first (for sake of chronology), but it started giving me trouble that the other one didn't about where I was going with it. And then there was the troll in our tag, so, well, I figured we could use more fic in this trying time. And then it took me days to finish so consider this late.**

* * *

Emma has entwined her fingers with Graham's, and she has every intention of _never _letting go.

She leans into his side as they walk, the two of them at the back of the group, in a world of their own, happy to be reunited at last. She'd never expected to be able to see him again, and this- This is more than a pleasant surprise. This is... Maybe the best thing that's ever happened to her, despite the fact that she's stuck in this new world that she barely knows.

Neal and Hook both keep tossing glares in their direction, but she ignores the looks pointedly - or, well, not ignores. Each time she catches one, she burrows a little closer into his side, trying to make it clear that she is happy with her choice. Each time _he_ catches a glare, especially those from Neal, he leans in and kisses her cheek - an act of possessiveness that she _should_ be pissed off at, but finds herself thoroughly enjoying.

"So- Where are we headed?" he asks after an hour or so of almost-pointless catching up, talking about little things that had happened in Storybrooke that don't even matter anymore. Between his tone and the fact that he knows this world, she knows he didn't have to ask.

"Mary Margaret and David said something about Regina's palace," she admits, "But I was thinking you and me could sneak away, you know." She had, one night after the curse had broken when she couldn't sleep, read some of Henry's book. She knows something of what Graham went through, not everything, but enough. She doesn't want to force him to go back there.

"Emma, I know you don't want to leave Henry, and he'll be safest there," Graham shakes his head at the idea, "Too many monsters out here in the wild."

"What about _you_?" she asks, dead serious as she's ever been, "Graham, I know I don't know everything, but I know she... _Caged_ you in that place. You shouldn't have to go back there."

He stops walking, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he murmurs in her ear gently, "Yes, there's a lot of bad memories there- But at the moment, it's the better option. Can you trust my judgment on that?"

"Of course I trust your judgment, but if you're going to be uncomfortable at all- I mean, you'd have good reason, _really good reason_-"

"Hey," he pulls back, cupping her face gently, "You and Henry are my pack. The safety of the pack comes first. Even if that's- There."

"Are you sure?" she is skeptical that he's really as fine with it as he acts, and she doesn't want him to pretend just for her sake.

"I'd rather not stay there forever," he admits, holding her like he had been as they start to walk again, to make sure they didn't lose the others, "But for a while- Until we find a better option- I can deal with it. As long as we're as far from- From _her_ as we can get. And the cells."

She frowns, a mental image of him trapped in a cell like some animal forming in her head. There was no excuse for treating a human being like that, and he- He had suffered for years. He had suffered for years and she can do _nothing_ because Henry would hate to see his mothers fighting and, beyond that, if she knows Mary Margaret, Regina's help in Neverland, and stopping Pan's curse, and finding a way for her, and Henry, and Ashley's daughter to come to this world instead of being stuck there with no memories - Regina's help in those areas would mean that Mary Margaret will be expecting her to play nice as well. That doesn't stop her from wanting to tear the other woman apart with her bare hands. She made Graham suffer for _years_ and she _killed_ him and- Really, Emma is sure she can never know the full extent of it, but she knows that it was horrible.

"We'll talk to Mary Margaret and David about that, then," she declares firmly. She may not be able to get revenge, but she can do everything in her power to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could be even in an uncomfortable environment.

"And when rebuilding starts, we can see if anyone will make us our own place. Maybe close to the woods," he smiles as he says it, his eyes lighting at the thought of the woods, and she remembers the book and that moment when they were looking for David when he called the forest "his world."

She has to admit, the idea of their own place is alluring. Scary, too, but that's because every other time she's really gotten her hopes up for something like that, for a home, everything has been pulled out from under her. But the idea, combined with the look in his eyes just thinking about it... It's almost enough to make the fear... Not matter.

"Good idea. I'm not exactly 'princess in a castle' material," she agrees, looking down at the dress that the magic had put her in. They'd arrived in the Enchanted Forest and she'd suddenly had the blanket and her red jacket in her arms, and been in this _completely_ impractical blue dress that was basically a ballgown, full skirted and everything... And his old leather jacket. She'd hoped that someone could find some more normal clothes for her, but then she'd noticed how wistfully Mary Margaret and David were staring at her in the dress, realized that seeing her like this had been one of their greatest wishes, and decided not to push it and ask for the change yet.

Thankfully, his shoelace is still around her wrist. If she'd lost that in the transition... Well, she hadn't known he was alive at that point, and she would have been incredibly hurt if she'd lost that connection to him.

"You are an amazing princess," he argues, "You're beautiful, and good. Brave. A hero. Smart. Tough. Loving. You don't back down when things get hard, you fight for what's right-"

"I get it," she cuts in, "You really like me. Doesn't mean I'm going to like living in a freaking castle. Henry, he'll love it. But me? No. That's not my thing."

"Really like is a bit of an understatement, Em."

"I know- But I'm not ready for the other word yet, Graham."

"When you are," he leans in to whisper in her ear, "I will be there to say it to you. As often or as rarely as you need. For the rest of our lives."


	13. Princess & Protector AU 2

**A/N: Princess & Protector AU (I really wouldn't mind working in normal Princess & Protector verse, but whatever). Follow up to the previous Princess & Protector AU piece, prompted by skagengiirl: Emma and Graham on their way to talk to Snow and Charming and then the actual talk with them.**

* * *

She is nervous as she heads to the castle, Graham at her side. The guards cast them strange looks but she is the princess and she knows how to carry herself to go unquestioned.

She worries, though. He is free, a wild thing, and if her parents allow what they want, for them to be together, then he will be caged here. It is a life he's never known, and she has to wonder if he can adjust and not be miserable. He has been nothing if not reassuring - insisting that they will find their way no matter what happens now, so long as they have each other. But that doesn't mean she won't fret.

She takes his hand, pushing open the door to her father's study, where her parents are planning out the ball.

"Emma, there you are," her mother speaks without looking up from the list of possible dishes - at least at first. After a moment, though, she does, and her brow furrows in confusion.

"Who's this?" she asks, and that is when her father looks up.

"You- You asked me to choose a suitor," she starts, hesitantly, "This- This is Graham. And he is my choice."

"Emma-" her father's voice is stern as he starts to speak and she expects him to chastise her, "I am not arguing your choice- But I do wonder at the fact you have chosen someone your mother and I do not know."

"What your father means, dear, is to ask how you two know each other." Emma knows full well this is not what her father means - if he had wanted to ask the question he would have asked the question.

"We met eleven summers ago," Graham speaks up, with a squeeze of her hand, "Your Majesty." The title is added as almost an afterthought. He did only learn of her true status this very day, so she cannot blame him for forgetting.

"I- I've been sneaking to the forest for years now," she admits, an addition to his statement.

"The forest?" her father raises an eyebrow, eyes flicking over Graham's form - tall, lean, powerful, dressed in leathers and furs, "You're a huntsman, boy?"

"Yes, sir- Erm, Your Majesty."

"Do your parents know about- Your coming here?" her mother asks. He tenses next to her and she grips his arm gently.

"Graham doesn't have parents," she answers for him.

"An orphan?" her mother questions, sympathy in her tone and pity in her eyes. She did lose her own parents young.

"A wilding," Graham corrects, casting his eyes to the floor in an expression that looks to Emma like shame. She reaches up, resting her hand on his cheek, his scruff tickling her palm. She knows it is a sore spot with him, and she is offering comfort the best way she knows how, he reacts best to touch and more physical comfort, he always has.

Her parents exchange a look, a wordless conversation like they have always been so good at.

"You love him?" her mother asks.

"Yes. So much."

"And you, boy," her father looks to Graham again, "You love Emma?"

"More than anything, your majesty."

"If you marry her, your life will change incredibly," her father warns, "You'll have as much help with the transition as we can give you, but being a huntsman and being a royal consort- Those are very different lives."

"I know. But I am willing to be whatever Emma needs me to be. Or- I am willing to try. For her."

"Emma-" her mother speaks again, "What happens if we say no? Would you choose a prince instead?"

She hesitates to answer, not because she does not know, but because their saying no is her greatest fear in this moment.

"No," she says firmly, "I would not choose a prince. I would- I would run. To be with him."

"You love him that much? You would give up everything for him?" her father's tone has softened and he looks at her with what seems to be sympathy.

"In an instant."

"Now, Emma, have you thought this through?" her mother asks the question, and she gets the feeling this is more about testing her commitment than anything else, "If you were to run... To cut yourself off... Love can easily turn to hate when you have nothing."

Graham tenses even further, at her side, growling lowly. She knows her mother has hit another sore spot. She's gone out to see him many times only to find him bloody and bruised because the other huntsmen like to pick fights with him over his status, the fact he's a wilding with no home but the woods and no family but the wolves.

"I don't have much, it's true," he states, "But I have a way to make a living and take care of us, if it came down to it."

"I could never hate Graham," she shakes her head, "Only a life without him. And mother- You know me. You know that I've never liked this life anyway. What would I be giving up, save for a cage I cannot stand?"

"You would turn your back on the people you are destined to lead?"

"If it was my only option, yes."

Her mother looks horrified by this statement, but her father is smiling fondly, almost proudly, and she wonders at this difference in their expressions.

"I would rather not, of course," she clarifies. Putting her people first- It's what she's been raised to do, and- She does want to, not being able to is the one regret she would have if they wound up running.

"Emma-" her mother starts to speak again, but cuts herself off with a sigh.

"You're both willing to give up the only lives you've ever known for each other," her father states slowly, "In order to be together. But if being apart was the only way to keep each other safe, would you be able to do that? Emma, if Regina was to take him captive and say that if you didn't go into exile, she would kill him- Would you be willing to be apart from him for his own good?"

She knows why he asks this, knowing her parents' story and the things that happened to them; the enchantment against the Evil Queen, who still looms on the horizon, only protects their direct bloodline and therefore- Graham would be in danger if the wicked woman were to decide to attack.

"If I could be assured that she would keep her word -" something she doubted very much she could be - "Then yes. I would be miserable, but yes. I would put his life above my happiness."

"And you, Graham? Regina cannot harm Emma, but others can. If someone were to threaten to hurt or kill her if you did not leave - would you?"

"Assuming that killing whoever threatened her was not an option, then yes, if I had to."

Her parents share another of their wordless looks. She is nervous, and clings closer to Graham. He, in turn, wraps his arms around her, lips brushing lightly over her temple.

Moments later, her parents turn back to them.

"Welcome to the family, Graham," her mother smiles, though it does not truly look like she's happy. But Emma knows that's more about the ball and all the now-useless preparations they've made and the soon-to-be-disappointed suitors they'll have to inform that she is no longer un-betrothed than it is about who she has chosen.

"And don't worry," her father's smile is brighter - but though he was generally overprotective, her father was also the one who'd always been more open about the possibility that her True Love might not be a royal, "You're not the first one in this family to come from the people. I grew up a shepherd. You will have help with the transition."

She crosses the room quickly, hugging her parents happily.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she exclaims, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"We always hoped you would marry for love, sweetie," her mother has tears in her eyes as well.

She stays in her parents' embrace a moment longer before returning to Graham, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in to kiss him. He returns it with passion, callused fingertips caressing her cheeks gently as they revel in this moment.

"I told you, Emma, I told you that they would allow for your happiness," he whispers as they part. She has never been happier to hear "I told you so" in her life.

"You did," she agrees. She rests her head on his shoulder. They still have a long way to go before their happily ever after - but at least they are getting off to a bright start.


End file.
